Katie's First Adventure
by Hikari Kaiya
Summary: AbandonedOne day I am normal. Well as normal as a teenager in high school can be. When I find a little blue box. See what happens next. I promise that the main character will not be a Mary Sue.


Sorry folks this won't be like my other one. Though it will have me in it. I now want you're thinking not another Animorphs wanna be. Though I will really like it if you tell me if I'm getting to Mary Sueish. I would really like that! Also Salad Shooter THE SUGAR IS MINE! SO GIVE IT BACK OR RISK BEING PUT ON THE LIST! Yeah that's supposed to scare you! Well enough of me chit chattin'. On with the story.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
My name is Katie. I know what you're thinking 'where's your middle or last name?' Well I can't really tell you, because there is an alien invasion going on. You're now thinking I should be in a mental hospital right now. What if I tell you that it's true, that I am not a kid on drugs or something else that alters your brain? That there is something that is going on that the only people that know about it are controllers and the people that fight for your freedom, and the freedom of the world.  
  
Controllers are people or an alien race that is under the control by the Yeerks. Yeerks are alien slugs that inter your brain by your ear canal. They take over your body completely. You can't talk, move your limbs, your toes, and the worse part about it is that it talks to your loved ones, and your friends. You can't do anything when it's in your head. All you can do is scream and wait for it to escape your lips, but it will never get there it will just stay in your mind never to be heard by your loved ones. The only time you can talk is when you are at the Yeerk Pool. The Yeerk has to feed every three days or it will die. Now you're thinking 'We're going to be okay!'. Sorry to burst your bubble but no one can help you because the people there are in the same boat as you.  
  
Well enough of this depressing stuff let's get to the people that are trying to save mankind. Trying. There are only six people that are trying to safe mankind. They are Jake, Marco, Cassie, Rachel, Tobias, and Ax. Jake is the leader of the Animorphs. You're wondering why they are called that. Well Marco, Jake's best friend, is the one who thought of the name. Cassie is the one who knows mostly anything their needs to know about animals. Rachel is Cassie's friend and also Jake's cousin. She is sort of a mall rat and a warrior. Tobias is a bird; well he used to be human but got stuck as a bird. I'll explain later how he got there. Then there's Ax or Aximili- Esgarrouth-Isthill. He is an Andalite. Andalite's are aliens that have the morphing technology. That's were you can morph into any animal you touch. There's a down side to it though, if you stay in it for more then two hours you can never see you're human self again. Though Tobias can morph now, because the Ellimist gave it back to him, but that's another story. So hear is my story.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
It was a normal day. I woke up at six o'clock in the morning got ready for school and went to wait for the bus with my little brother David. I almost forgot to tell you what I look like. Well I am about five feet four inches. I have dirty blonde hair; I have a little bit of a muscle tone. I also have blue-green eyes, and I wear glasses. While waiting for the bus I had a yelling match with my brother.  
  
What it was about I sort of forgot. School was the same. It was really normal in Band, because I kept saying to myself 'Idiotic immature male trumpet players!'. So it was okay there. I stayed after school for my S.A.D.D. meeting. We talked about want we where doing for prom and how far we where in our candy bar sales. The really great part about it is that my friends are in there with me. My friends that are in there with me are both named Jessica. So to make it easier on you I'll give them nicknames. One has black hair, blue eyes, and is taller then me and we'll call her Jane. The other Jessica we'll leave her with her real name. She is around six feet tall, blonde hair, and blue eyes.  
  
After the meeting, I walked with my friends outside stayed until there rides came, and started to walk to my Mom's work. "Man, I wish I could drive!" I said to myself out loud. I started to walk though the construction site. I know I'm not supposed to go though it, but it's the fastest way to get to my Mom's work.  
  
I was walking though when I saw a little blue box. It was just laying there on the ground. So I picked it up. It was about three inches wide and about four inches tall. 'Well' I thought 'I guess I'll take it and find a use for it or maybe sell it'. Well you will probably hear me say this many times before this is done. STUPID, STUPID, STUPID! Just is you where wondering I am talking about me.  
  
A/N: Well how was it? Don't be afraid to speak your mind. Well Happy Review and Sugar For All! ~Tigerlily-2250~ 


End file.
